Nothing But Love
by writergirl1992
Summary: Who didn't get inspiration from the film noir eppy!


The air buzzed with the anticipation of today's events. Kate stood in the middle of the brides room as Lanie and one of her aunts helped with the ribbons that held the beautifully embellished bodice of Kates dress tightly closed.

"He's such a charmer." Kate's aunt Beth proclaimed as she pushed the dress up Kate's outstretched arms.

"I'm just happy that they figured it out," there was a moment of silence before the sassy ME continued, "I mean how many times did you have to 'almost die' to figure it out."

"Don't knock it, Lanie, everything happens for a reason and our 'dance' if you wish to call it that built the foundation for everything we're about to say and do." Kate spoke as she peered down at the engagement ring that took up ownership of her left ring finger.

"I was just so surprised when your father told me at the rehearsal that you've only been dating for a few months." Beth spoke.

"They've been together for four year... neither of them knew it though." Lanie scoffed, but smiled up at her friend.

"Castle and I... we've never been the traditional type." Kate confessed more to her aunt than to Lanie. "I mean, the day I met him... I brought him in for questioning. The man has a rap sheet a mile long."

"He doesn't seem like someone who'd have a rap sheet." Beth spoke.

"Oh, he didn't do anything bad... just theft... of a police horse... naked." Kate blushed.

"Ah! So he's a man child." Beth surmised.

"What man isn't?" Lanie challenged.

All three woman laughed together as they turned so Kate could see herself in the mirror. Then there was a sudden knock on the door and Lanie made a beat towards it just in case it was Castle trying to get a sneak peek. However when she opened it, she stepped out of the way and let Kates father in.

"Oh, Katie." Jims eyes beamed at the beautiful woman that stood before him. "You look stunning."

With a tearful smile she spoke, "Thanks, Dad."

Moving across the room, Lanie and Beth excused themselves and Jim smiled and nodded as they pulled the door closed. Slowly he pulled open the triangular box that he held in his hands. Kate gasped.

"I had it cleaned up once I heard the date of the wedding." Jim spoke as he watched his daughter tear up as her hands ghosted over the stunning piece that lay so neatly in its case.

"Moms necklace and earrings." Kate bit her lip. "Dad."

"She'd want you to wear them, Katie." Jim encouraged. "She'd be so proud of you. Just like I am."

"Oh, dad!" Kate threw her arms around his waist. She'd have to thank Lanie later for the waterproof mascara. Moments later she pulled away, "help me put them on?"

"I'd be honored."

Then the door opened and Lanie motioned for Kate. "Are we ready in here? Cause its almost your turn."

"I'm ready kid, are you?" Jim asked as he held out his arm.

"Yeah."

Lanie hurried and took her place with Espo in line, just before Jim and Kate. They stood just out of site until the wedding march started to fill the room. The audience stood and turned as Jim and Kate made their way down the aisle. Kates eyes locked with Ricks and suddenly everything else was gone.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asks.

"I do." Jim smiles at his soon to be son in law before kissing Kates cheek and placing her hand in Ricks.

" Rick and Kate today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." The priest spoke and a few tiny cheers from some members of the wedding party and audience made Kate flush.

Then directing his attention solely on the couple he spoke again, "Rick and Kate, I remind you, as you stand here today, that love and loyalty are the foundation of a happy and enduring home. During the days of your engagement you have given careful thought to the meaning of your marriage. You began the joining of your lives- and we pray that you will continue to grow together throughout the time you share."

"Rick, Are you willing today to declare your commitment to Kate and choose her as the one with whom you wish to spend your life? Do you give yourself to her and accept the gift of self, which she gives to you? Do you pledge to endure all the difficulties which life may offer, even as you look forward to sharing the joys to be experience together?"

"I do." He smiled towards Kate.

"Kate, Are you willing today to declare your commitment to Rick and choose him as the one with whom you wish to spend your life? Do you give yourself to him and accept the gift of self, which he gives to you? Do you pledge to endure all the difficulties which life may offer, even as you look forward to sharing the joys to be experienced together?"

"I do." Kate eyes were betraying her again.

"At this time, Kate and Rick have asked to write their own vows."

Rick took a deep breath before turning to look directly into Kates eyes. "I've imagined this day for so long now that standing here, it feels so surreal. I'm at a loss for words, I'm captivated by your beauty. I promise that I'll always be the man by your side. for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to love and cherish you from this moment and for the rest of eternity."

She wanted to kiss him, but she knew she'd have to wait. "I never really understood what I did that made me such a lucky woman. You know that I'm the kind of woman that waits till I've found the right thing. I'm so happy that I found you, because when you walked into my life, you completed it. I love you with every fiber of my being and I promise to love you, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I'll cherish you, and your coffee," she laughed, "for the rest of eternity."

"The rings." The priest beckoned. Both Kate and Rick took each others rings and held them as the priest spoke, "May these wedding rings be a reminder to Kate and Rick of the vows they have shared today and a witness to all the world of their commitment in marriage."

"As a symbol of my love for you and my commitment to you throughout our lives I give you this ring with all that I am and all that I have." Kate spoke as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"As a symbol of my love for you and my commitment to you throughout our lives I give you this ring with all that I am and all that I have." Rick repeated and he to slipped the ring onto her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Castle caressed her face with his hand and kissed her with enough passion to fill the room. Then the crowd erupted into cheers.

Pulling away Kate smiled, "I'll be your Vera."

"I'll be your Joe," He smiled back, "Always."


End file.
